The G2-Gyroscope is a Coriolis gyroscope where the drive and output sense motions are angular oscillations. Its structure is planar and composed of two members: a Gyro Member and a Drive Member. The Gyro Member is the gyro. The Drive Member supports the Gyro Member above the substrate and is used to oscillate the Gyro Member about the Drive Axis, without applying direct actuation to the Gyro Member. Under rotation rate input, the Gyro Member responds by oscillating about the Output Axis (orthogonal to the Drive Axis). The Input Axis and Drive Axis are orthogonal to each other and lie in the plane of the gyroscope. The Output Axis is aligned normal to the plane. An attribute of this design is that the Gyro Member can be made symmetric about the Output Axis and therefore reduce sensitivity to cross-axis rotation rate inputs. By using the Drive Member to indirectly drive the Gyro Member, error torques are minimized.